Astropolis
Astropolis is Andross's orbital space fortress, from Star Fox 2. It sits within the proximity of the Lylat System's sun. From this base of operations, Andross launched a massive attack on Corneria with several Cannon Betrayer Battle Carriers and coordinated the launch of several variety of interplanetary missiles, launched from occupied planets in the Lylat System. Appearances ''Star Fox 2'' Astropolis' only appearance in a game to date is in Star Fox 2. It is featured as the last level of the game, and as the location of the player's final battle with Andross. It is only accessible after all of Andross's forces elsewhere in the Lylat System have been annihilated. Description & History Ultimately, the Star Fox team pushed Andross's forces back until at last, after defeating Wolf, they were able to launch an offensive on Astropolis. During the attack, one (or a second should the first fail) of the Star Fox team members infiltrated the massive space fortress. After diving deep into the interior and making their way through Astropolis's corridors, Andross himself was found at the core of the station. After penetrating a protective armored shell and damaging Andross's core brain, the villain fled into what appeared to be a warped pocket dimension, not unlike the one from the previous game in the series. Within, he was defeated by Star Fox, Astropolis's destruction triggered with the destruction of his core brain. Quickly, the Star Fox pilot fled the space station, escaping as Astropolis continued to explode from within. Losing inertial control, Andross's space fortress plummeted towards the surface of the sun below, obliterated in a sea of fire. Victorious, the Star Fox team returned to their mothership and warped away to Corneria to celebrate the second defeat of Andross and his armada. ''Star Fox Pentalogy'' Astropolis makes its reappearance in Star Fox Pentalogy and is the part of the Space Stage above the Lylat Star in the Lylat System. It sits within the proximity of the Lylat System's sun. Its successor was Bolse. Astropolis features as the new last location in Star Fox Adventures, and as the location of the player's final boss battle with Andross replacing the final battle in Dinosaur Planet's orbit. It is only accessible after all of Andross's forces elsewhere in the Lylat System have been annihilated. When Fox McCloud released all six Krazoa Spirits at the Krazoa Palace, Andross absorbed the spirits and used their power to regenerate himself. From this new base of operations, Andross launched a massive attack on Corneria with ten Cannon Betrayer Battle Carriers and coordinated the launch of several variety of interplanetary missiles, launched from 11 occupied planets in the Lylat System. Ultimately, Fox and the Star Fox team pushed Andross's forces back elsewhere in the Lylat System while defending Corneria until at last, after defeating Star Wolf, Star Fox were able to launch an offensive on Astropolis at the Lylat Star. During the attack, Fox infiltrated the massive space fortress. After diving deep into the interior and making his way through Astropolis's corridors, Fox enters a room with a switch to the center of the station locked in a case surrounded by statues of Galdon, King RedEye and Drakor. Fox enters the hologram room where he is teleported back to the environments in which he fought each boss: DarkIce Mines, Walled City and Dragon Rock. Once all three bosses have been defeated, Fox can now proceed to the final room where Andross himself was found at the core of Astropolis. After penetrating a protective armored shell and damaging Andross's core brain, the villain fled into what appeared to be a warped pocket dimension, not unlike the one at his power base on Venom. Within, he was defeated by the Star Fox leader with Falco's help to reclaim the Krazoa Spirits, Astropolis's destruction triggered with the destruction of his core brain. Quickly, Fox and Falco fled the space station, escaping as Astropolis continued to explode from within. Losing inertial control, Andross's space fortress plummeted towards the surface of the sun below, obliterated in a sea of fire. Victorious, the Star Fox team returned to their mothership Great Fox and warped away to Sauria to celebrate the second defeat of Andross, his armada, General Scales and his SharpClaw crew. It was revealed that Andross survived his encounter with the Star Fox Team. Trivia *Andross' Base has been on Venom in every released game (although he brings himself back to life over Sauria in Star Fox Adventures and was briefly revived as a clone in the prequel manga "Farewell Beloved Falco"). *In its depiction in Star Fox 2, when the Star Fox team are attacking Astropolis, the beginning of the music is identical to Venom's highway from the Level 2 route in the previous game. *Astropolis is the only location that didn't requires the collection of any Gold Rings to open the GateKeeper's ForceField. Category:Space Stations Category:Satellites and space stations Category:Lylat System